


They Shouldn't

by DruKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Dawn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruKitten/pseuds/DruKitten
Summary: They really shouldn't...





	They Shouldn't

NOTE - Not in any way connected to "A Key By Any Other Name"

They shouldn’t be doing this.

He should be conquering a planet.

She should be saving it.

Right now though all they’re thinking of is one another.  Their mouths slamming against each other, their bodies entwined.  This is what heaven feels like.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

He should be monitoring his minions.

She should be taking orders.

They don’t fumble to undress; their magic takes care of that.  Her nails break the skin on his back as he slides into her.  His teeth draw blood on her shoulder as she clenches around him.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

He should be forcing his enemies to kneel.

She should be rallying her allies to rise.

Their rhythm is bestial, fast and rough.  Their bodies drenched in sweat slide effortlessly together.  When they climax it is together.

 They shouldn’t be doing this.

He should be getting revenge on his brother.

She should be aiding her sister.

They aren’t through.  They keep up their pace, climax repeatedly until they are both bloody and bruised.  They literally glow afterward.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

He is a Frost Giant, not an Asgardian.

She is a Key, not a human.

They hold each other gently.  They gaze at one another with passion and love.  They have found home.

They shouldn’t be doing this, but they don’t really care.

 


End file.
